desperatehousewivesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Dougray Scott
Dougray Scott est un acteur et producteur écossais né le 25 novembre 1965 à Glenrothes, Écosse. Biographie Dougray Scott est né le 25 novembre 1965 à Glenrothes, en Écosse. Dougray a joué dans plusieurs téléfilms écossais et anglais avant d'avoir son premier rôle au cinéma dans Deep Impact de Mimi Leder. Son plus grand succès au cinéma est sûrement son rôle de l'ennemi de Tom Cruise dans Mission : Impossible 2 de John Woo, mais il se blesse au dos en tournant ce film et doit renoncer au rôle de Wolverine dans X-Men de Bryan Singer, finalement joué par Hugh Jackman. Il a longtemps été pressenti pour être le nouveau James Bond après Pierce Brosnan, mais c'est Daniel Craig qui eut le rôle. Il a ensuite eu un rôle récurrent dans la saison 3 de la série télévisée Desperate Housewives. Il a épousé l'actrice Claire Forlani le 8 juin 2007. Filmographie Cinéma *1992 : The Weak and Wide Astray *1994 : Princesse Caraboo (Princess Caraboo) : Dragoon Captain *1997 : Magic Moments : Neil Johnson *1997 : Twin Town : Terry Walsh *1997 : Love in Paris : Charlie *1997 : Regeneration : capitaine Robert Graves *1998 : Deep Impact : Eric Vennekor *1998 : À tout jamais: la véritable histoire de Cendrillon (Ever After) : Prince Henri *1999 : Faeries : The Faery Prince (voix) *1999 : Mariage à l'anglaise (This Year's Love) : Cameron *1999 : Gregory's Two Girls : Fraser Rowan *2000 : Il était une fois Jésus (The Miracle Maker) (voix) *2000 : M-I:2 Mission: Impossible 2 (Mission: Impossible II) : Sean Ambrose *2001 : Enigma : Thomas Jericho *2002 : Ripley s'amuse (Ripley's Game) : Jonathan Trevanny *2003 : La mort d'un roi (To Kill a King) de Mike Barker : sir Thomas Fairfax *2003 : La Dernière Cible (The Poet) : Andrei *2004 : The Truth About Love : Archie Gray *2004 : One Last Chance : Frankie The Fence *2004 : Things to Do Before You're 30 : Cass *2005 : Dark Water : Kyle *2006 : Perfect Creature : Silus *2007 : Hitman : l'agent d'Interpol Mike Whittier *2008 : Docteur Jekyll et Mr Hyde : Jekyll *2008 : New Town Killers : Alistair Raskolnikov *2010 : There Be Dragons : Robert, le journaliste *2011 : My Week with Marilyn de Simon Curtis : Arthur Miller *2012 : Love's Kitchen : Rob Haley *2012 : Death Race: Inferno : Niles York *2014 : The Vatican Tapes de Mark Neveldine Télévision *1991 : Soldier Soldier (série TV) : maj. Rory Taylor (1995) *1992 : Tell Tale Hearts (feuilleton TV) : David Sellors *1996 : The Crow Road (feuilleton TV) : Lewis McHoan *1996 : Highlander : Warren Cochrane : 1 épisode (saison 4, épisode 18) + flash-back à l'épisode 16 de la saison 5 *1997 : The Place of the Dead (TV) : Lance Corporal Richard Mayfield *2000 : Les Mille et Une Nuits (Arabian Nights) (TV) : sultan Schariar *2004 : Essential Poems for Christmas (TV) : Reader *2006 : The Ten Commandments (feuilleton TV) : Moses *2006-2007 : Desperate Housewives : Ian Hainsworth : récurrent dans la saison 3 *2009 : Nightfall : Agent double (False Witness) de Peter Andrikidis : Ian Porter *2009 : Le Jour des Triffides (The Day of the Triffids) (TV) : Bill Masen *2011 : United de James Strong : Matt Busby *2013 : Doctor Who (série TV) :Professeur Alec Palmer (saison 7 épisode 9 : Le Fantôme de Caliburn)